Such profiled retaining sections are already known from the prior art for the majority of seam shapes. EP 2 230 132 A1, for example, shows a profiled retaining section comprising a groove which extends in the longitudinal direction of the profiled section, with the end sections of two decorative layers being arranged in the groove and connected to each other.
However, profiled retaining sections according to the prior art cannot be used to position seams trimmed with piping in a simple and reliable manner.
A vehicle interior covering part comprising a seam trimmed with piping is disclosed in US 2011/0227319 A1, for example. However, a profiled positioning element to facilitate the positioning of the seam trimmed with piping is not provided. Instead, a seam tab, as is customary according to the prior art, is used for the piped seam shown there.